


Who hurt you?!

by Sukie_Kagamine



Series: Just an ordinary romance [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Beating, Healing, Hospitals, M/M, Major Character Injury, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukie_Kagamine/pseuds/Sukie_Kagamine
Summary: "Who hurt you?!"Even when Gwil was dizzy with pain and adrenaline, he was practically frightened. Not for himself, of course, for the poor, poor thug that somehow had the misfortune to hit him.
Relationships: Ben Hardy/Gwilym Lee
Series: Just an ordinary romance [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779214
Kudos: 12





	Who hurt you?!

"Who hurt you?!" 

Even when Gwil was dizzy with pain and adrenaline, he was practically frightened. Not for himself, of course, for the poor, poor thug that somehow had the misfortune to hit him. It might have felt fun - catcalling and harassing a woman on the street and punch the daylight out of the lanky man that was stupid enough to jump in between them, but it would definitely NOT fun to face his boyfriend's warth. And he had to say, Ben rarely got angry, but when he looked like this, Gwil couldn't promise the thug would get out of it alive.

"I'm...ugh…" Gwil groaned as he tried to sit up, but Ben held him still. Only in moments like this could he really see how strong his boyfriend was. Of course, Ben always looked like a statue of Adonis with all those muscles, but he was like a soft teddy bear to everyone. Sometimes Gwil forgot he was a blond British Superman. "It's not that bad, just--"

"It's not that bad?!" Ben growled, green eyes flashing dangerously. His hands were gentle on Gwil, but he looked like he was ready to kill someone without hesitation. "You were beaten into a bloody pulp! I thought I lost you! Do you have any idea--I came here thinking that--"

He choked on his words, panting heavily. Gwil had to take the man's hands into his and squeeze them to reassure him that he was fine. He was in so much pain right now with his bruised face and broken arm and ribs, but he was alive. And he would recover as quickly as possible, so Ben would have to worry for as short as possible. After a moment, Ben finally calmed down. He raised his hand to quickly wipe away the tiny drop of tear from his eyes and sat down next to the bed, holding Gwil's hands tightly. All of the fear, worry and rage slowly drained off him, leaving an exhausted but relieved man slumping on Gwil's side. He pulled Ben closer for a small kiss. 

"Gwil, who did this to you?" He muttered into Gwil's neck as he caressed Gwil's cheek. The rage was mostly gone in his voice. It was no longer boiling, just simmering.

Gwil stammered. "I was on the bus, and I saw this guy harassing a girl. And I figured that was something you would definitely do, so…"

"God, you dummy." Ben let out a teary laugh. "He could snap you like a glowstick! Anyone can! Weren't you scared at all? What if he killed you and then raped her?"

"What do you want me to do then? Leave her there in cold blood?" Gwil rolled his eyes. Ben immediately went in and kiss him apologetically, but not really. 

"I just want you to keep yourself safe, that's all." He sighed and hold Gwil's hand again, eyeing the bandages on his torso sadly. "I… I was really scared, Gwil, I was in the middle of filming and someone came in and told me and I just dropped everything to come here. I thought if I slowed down for a second, I'll miss my last moment with you."

Jesus. Gwil held out his arms to pull Ben into his chest, and the man melted into his embrace. Even at moment like these, Ben was still careful enough not to crush Gwil's weak rib cage under his weight. Gwil just breathed in the man's scent, taking in everything he could. To be honest, the thug hit him so hard he couldn't even think of anything while lying on the ground trying to shield himself from punches and kicks. But somewhere among that, he was also scared that he might never see Ben again. The thought sent shivers down his spine.

"I'm so sorry for worrying you." Gwil whispered, kissing Ben again, to feel the soft lips. He appreciated Ben's lips all the time, but never this much. "I promise I won't do it again."

Ben nodded, sniffing loudly and blushed in embarrassment. 

"How long will this take?" Gwil asked, gesturing to his arm and body, and his boyfriend just shrugged.

"Dunno. Pretty long, I guess. I saw the CT scan, Gwil. There are so many broken bones I couldn't count them."

The doctor chose that moment to come in.

"Mr. Lee?" She asked, and Gwil nodded.

"Yes, this is Gwilym Lee." Ben stepped forward, eyes full of concern. He almost looked as if he was shielding Gwil away from the woman's gaze, even when she meant no harm. "I'm his boyfriend, Ben Jones. Is there something wrong?"

"No, not anything we haven't told you." The doctor shook her head. "I just want to give you some instructions for the next days."

"He will have to be here for long, won't he?" Ben sighed, crossing his arms. "His injuries looked horrible."

"You're right, Mr. Jones." The doctor nodded. "We're planning to let him stay here for three months, and after that, he can come home to continue healing. We need him to be here so we can keep track of his recovery and interfere if needed. It was quite a fight, after all."

Ben nodded. "But nothing bad's gonna happen to him, right? If he follow all instructions and stay here for three months?"

"Of course." She smiled. "With a boyfriend like you taking care of him, I'm sure he'll be fully recovered in no time."

"Thank you, doctor." Ben gave her a grateful smile as she left.

Gwil let out a huff. Ben was right, it hurt as hell. "I guess I have to spend some time here."

"I'll be with you." Ben turned around, wrapping his arms around the man. He kissed Gwil as gently as he could, as if a harsh kiss could break some more bones or something. It made Gwil want to grin until his face hurt.

"Thank you, my knight in shining armor." Gwil giggled. "I feel a lot safer having you here. I hope you can protect me from now on."

"Don't worry, m'lady, I will protect you til my last loyal breath." Ben bowed, making him chuckle. "Anyone hurting you again and I'll feed them to the dragons."

"Oh, the dragons?"

"Yes, me." He puffed his chest. "I'm the dragon."

Gwil just laughed. It hurt, but it was worth it.

"And the next time I see this thug who beat you, I'll beat him."

"Ben, no--"

"I'll destroy him, I swear. I'll snap his neck with these two arms--"

"Ben!"

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love, comments are life!


End file.
